La venganza terminó en··· amor?
by Da-chan Alein
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sasuke busca vengarse de Naruto acostándose con la ojiperla (pues el rubio había empezado a enamorarse de Hinata), pero algo empieza a fallar en su plan... Sus sentimientos comenzarán a traicionarlo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Da-chan:** Otra historia SASUHINA! *brinca de la emoción* Hace mucho vino a mí en un sueño... pero se me olvidó *cae de la silla* pero lo recordé y ahora lo escribo para que lo lean! xDx_

_ES MI PRIMER ONE SHOOOOOT!_

_Yo sé que parece largo, pero es sólo que quise hacerlo con énfasis en ciertos comentarios de la hisoria. Léanla, les aseguro que no se arepentirán! =D _

_**Disclaimer:** Como lo expreso en cada historia... Los personajes le pertenecen a Masa-chan, lo mío es la historia! Enjoy it! -disfrútenla-XD_

* * *

**_LA VENGANZA TERMINÓ EN... AMOR?  
_**

Nos ubicamos un año después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.  
Donde los países y aldeas están en armonía y todo está de maravilla. _O eso aparentan._

Sasuke fue derrotado por Naruto. El Uchiha comprendió que el Dobe era más fuerte, pero eso sólo dejó al pelinegro con un amargo sabor de boca...  
Un sabor que no pasaba ni con sake!

Luego de haber estado en contra de la aldea... ¿Quién vería a un ex-fugitivo con ojos bondadosos?  
Esa mirada lo incomodaba... y Sasuke ocultaba ese sentimiento con rabia, fastidio, hacia los habitantes de Konoha.  
En un momento creyó que era mejor pagar su crimen con la muerte!

No resultó...

Naruto intervino y quiso que el Teme viviera. El rubio lo consideraba un hermano.  
Después de todo ¿Cómo negar la petición del Dios Ninja, Uzumaki Naruto?!

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la inmensidad de su casa, a las afueras de Konoha, Sasuke pasaba todo el tiempo.  
Evitaba todo lo posible en salir al pueblo; eludía las miradas incómodas.  
Abandonaba su casa por dos motivos: compra de víveres y misiones!  
El único que lo visitaba, de vez en cuando, era Naruto...

Nunca le abría la puerta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasó una semana sin los molestos gritos del Dobe afuera de su casa.  
Sentía paz.

Paz que no duró mucho.

Sus alimentos y demás artículos necesarios en el hogar se habían terminado. Era tiempo de salir de compras.  
Mientras caminaba por las calles aquella mañana, escuchaba los cuchicheos y cotilleos de los aldeanos.  
_—Ese es Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?_  
_—Qué hace aquí?_  
_—Deberían expulsarlo de la aldea!_  
_—No lo mires a los ojos... podría matarte..._

¿Cómo hacer oídos sordos a tales comentarios, si las miradas de las personas se clavaban como agujas en su mente?

Luego de esa interminable y agotadora caminata de una hora, para comprar los víveres de dos meses, el pelinegro regresó a casa.  
No se encontraba de humor.  
Estaba cansado de oír una y otra vez los murmullos de los chismosos; fue a dormir una siesta.

**-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

_—Qué haces?  
—...?— Sasuke mira hacia al frente, había otro idéntico a él cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.  
—Estoy harto de que esos estúpidos pueblerinos hablen de mí... Acaso no tienen vida propia?  
—...—Sasuke miró por todas partes. Era un espacio vacio en tonos azules, como si estubiera en el agua; no obstante escuchaba a la perfección las quejas de su clon.  
—Todo es culpa del maldito de Naruto. Debemos hacer que pague!_  
_—...— Sasuke levanta una ceja.  
—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que técnicas con chakra no le afectarán...— el clon cierra los ojos por unos segundos. Los abre de golpe —Ataquemos en el único lugar en el que no tiene control..._  
_—...— Sasuke se llenó de curiosidad.  
—Hablo de los sentimientos!— Sasuke eleva ligeramente ambas cejas —Por lo que sabemos, ese Dobe a comenzado a interesarse en la Hyuga... Allí está nuestra venganza!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-**

Sasuke abre los ojos lentamente, podía apreciar el piso de madera sobre él. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá.  
Se acomoda y recuesta sobre el respaldar.

—((Así que Naruto está interesado en la muchacha del Clan Hyuga...))— levanta una ceja y su boca hace una fea mueca hacia el costado.

Aquella noche dejó su casa y salío a caminar por la aldea.  
Buscaba a alguien en particular.  
Utilizó su sharingan y rinnegan para detectar la presencia de esa persona, pero no era muy útil. Hasta que se detuvo en un callejón a meditar las cosas...

—((Esa tal Hinata... Siempre a sido una muchachita engreída y despistada. Seguro que ni siquiera sale de noche a menos que alguien la escolte, hmp!))— así que el Uchiha regresó a su vivienda.  
Al día siguente, por la mañana, decidió salir de nuevo.  
Averiguaría dónde hallar a la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

¿En qué lugar puede estar una muchacha con las cualidades de Hinata?

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ella. ¿Así... cómo obtendría su venganza contra Naruto?  
Luego de dar un pequeño suspiro de molestia, baja de los tejados de las casas y empieza a caminar por la aldea. Talvez se toparía con alguien que la conozca lo suficiente como para saber dónde ubicarla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

No, el Uchiha no era un tonto.  
El primer lugar que revisó cuando despertó fue la mansión Hyuga, pero ella no estaba allí.  
Por eso le tocó bucar por la aldea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

—Sasuke-kun?— esa voz. La voz de alguien a quien no quería encontrarse.

No! No era el Dobe...

—No te había visto desde hace tiempo, Sasuke-kun! Cómo estás?— dice la pelirosa mientras se acerca a él corriendo con una sonrisa.  
El pelinegro pensaba en ignorarla, como era la costumbre desde que estaban en la academia y cuando fueron el equipo 7...  
Pero vino a su mente el plan...  
Sasuke se detiene y voltea. Mira a Sakura con la misma expresión fría que lo caracteriza y sólo abre sus labios para decirle:  
—Haz visto a Hinata?  
Sakura quedó pasmada por la súbita pregunta.

¿Sasuke Uchiha buscaba a Hinata? ¡¿Hinata Hyuga?!

¡En qué loco mundo se encontraba la pelirosa como para toparse con semejante pregunta!

—No sabes...— voltea y continúa caminado a paso seguro y altivo.  
—N-no! Espera Sasuke-kun!— el pelinegro la mira de perfil —Es posible que esté en el campo de entrenamiento.  
El joven de piel blanca y cabello negro se aleja de la pelirosa en dirección a los campos.  
Sakura quedó sin más; sola. Viendo cómo el Uchiha se iba.  
Él nunca se había interesado en nada ni en nadie...

—((Me hubieras hecho feliz con un simple _"Gracias, Sakura"_))— piensa la pelirosa con una mirada melancólica...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba a una distancia prudente, fuera de la detección del byakugan. Envió una serpiente para que reúna información de lo que hacía la joven.  
El Uchiha se recostó en un árbol. Cerró sus ojos.  
Podía observar lo mismo que la serpiente.  
—HIAAA! ... HIAAA! ... HIAAA!— se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Era ella.

Hinata se encontraba practicando taijutsu con su propio clon de sombra.  
Su estilo de pelea era femenino, casi como un baile. Pero al mismo tiempo era muy fuerte, veloz y ágil.  
Sasuke la espiaba en silencio.

**. . .**

—SASUKEEE!— una voz escandalosa. El pelinegro abre los ojos y divisa al muchacho de cabello amarillo.  
—Tsk!  
—Teme! así que estás fuera de tu jaula-dattebayo!—dice con su típica sonrisa burlona.  
Sasuke libera el jutsu, se levanta y camina hacia su casa.  
—Oe! Quiero hablar contigo de algo!— sea lo que fuese, al Uchiha no le interesaba conocer nada sobre el rubio. Continúo caminando.  
Naruto se molestó, pero lo conocía bien; Sasuke siempre se portaba como un cretino!  
Corrió hacia el pelinegro y caminó a su lado.

¿Silencio durante la caminata?  
JA!

Apenas lo alcanzó empezó a hablar.  
—Me da pena contártelo, Teme, pero necesito consejos... a-amorosos...— Sasuke ni pestañea. Después de todo Sasuke no quería saber nada!  
Y por más que no quería ni mirar a Naruto, Sasuke debía seguir su plan, necesitaba información; sólo por eso abrió su boca.  
—Por qué yo?— parecía que el pelinegro lanzaba hielo en vez de hablar. El rubio lo mira.  
—Eh? ... Está más que claro.— El Uchiha sigue tan indiferente como siempre. Al Uzumaki no le importa su actitud y continúa —Eres como mi hermano mayor... además de que eres popular con las mujeres, seguro que sabes como tratarlas. Por eso te pregunto, Teme!  
—Qué quieres saber?— palabras frías y sin emoción.  
—Cómo la invito a salir... o... qué tan rápido debo avanzar... Cosas como esas!  
—Yo no sé nada de eso.  
—EEEHHH!  
—Será mejor si le preguntas a Kakashi o Iruka.— y con esas simples palabras, el Uchiha desapareció.

—Maldición! Ese Sasuke no me ayudó en nada... TEMEEE!— Naruto sólo pudo vociferar en el bosque. Luego fue a la aldea en busca de consejos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

¿Qué era lo que buscaba Sasuke?  
¿Cuál era el plan de venganza?  
El Uchiha no buscaba matar a nadie, si con eso los calmo un poco...

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

Pasó un par de meses.  
Sasuke había seguido a la ojiperla todo ese tiempo!

¡¿Cuándo ella dormía o se bañaba?!

No.

Sasuke era un hombre frío, cretino y arrogante... pero no un pervertido. _Al menos hasta este punto de la historia... no._  
Hinata había mejorado en los tres estilos de jutsus: ninjutsu, taijutsu e incluso genjutsu.  
Pero la joven, en todo ese tiempo, no había notado los ojos ocultos del Uchiha.  
Ella enfocaba su mente en el entrenamiento.  
Quiería que alguien especial notara su progreso como ninja.  
Y estaba dando resultados... pero no sólo de la persona que ella esperaba.

Luego de todo ese tiempo de observación. Sasuke conocía un poco más a la muchacha.

Ella ayudaba en el hospital una o dos veces a la semana, cocinaba, era amable con todas las personas de la aldea y, asímismo, todo el pueblo la quería y respetaba mucho. Hacía el mercado, cuidaba un pequeño huerto detrás de su mansión, le gustaban los gatos y alimentaba a los animales de la calle, un par de veces la vio conversando con los animalitos... Le gustaba tocar las flores y ver como se movían con el viento.  
Pero lo que más demandaba su tiempo, en lo que más se enfocaba, era en entrenar. Y dedicaba varias horas al día para ello.  
Era un entrenamiento duro... y lo hacía sola.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Esa noche el plan se puso en marcha!

Sasuke salió de casa y fue a un puesto de dulces que Hinata acostumbraba visitar todos los viernes por la noche; sola.  
Él se acercó.  
Orgulloso de que su plan saldría a la perfección.  
—Bienvenido! Qué desea apuesto caballero?— pregunta el dueño del local, que conocía de Sasuke, pero le interesaba un carajo la vida de los demás.  
—Un dango.— esa voz fría e indiferente le era familiar; ella voltea —Enseguida joven!— expresa el dueño del local.  
—Sasuke... kun?!— dice asombrada.  
—Hola— la mira de reojo y luego se sienta junto a ella. Le era ventajoso que el local era pequeño y las otras sillas hayan estado ocupadas.  
—Qué raro es verte en la aldea a estas horas.— comenta la Hyuga.  
—Me cansé de estar en la casa. Así de simple.  
—Si...— Hinata mira sus dulces de canela mientra una gota gigante recorre su cabeza.  
—Estás ocupada mañana por la noche?  
—Eh?— su expresión facial cambia rápidamente y lo mira confundida. Le sirven los dangos a Sasuke.  
—Es una cita, Hinata.

Como un balde de agua fría; así se expresaba el Uchiha.

—P-pues... Sasuke-kun la verdad... yo... yo no...— después de expresarse tan normal como cualquier otra chica, ella empezó a tartamudear y sus mejillas tomaron un sutil e indiscutible tono rosa. —Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero tú...

Sí. Sasuke sabía que habían dos respuestas para ello.

Una sería por amor al Uzumaki... y la otra... por temor al Uchiha.  
—Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero tú eres como un hermano!  
—(( Qué?! ))— pensó el pelinegro. Eso lo confundió! La miró con indiferencia, aunque por dentro su curiosidad lo comía vivo.  
Ella sonreía de forma natural.

Jamás una sonrisa lo había impactado así.

El Dobe lo hacía; sonreía, pero era una muestra de alegría, no de amabilidad.  
La había visto muchas veces en el rostro de la pelirosa, pero nunca, NUNCA había sentido un pequeño y diminuto fosforito dentro de su pecho.  
—Yo... aprecio mucho tu invitación, pero...— la pelinegrazulada miró a un costado y se levantó de la silla. —Es tarde, es mejor que regrese a casa.  
El Uchiha se quedó en blanco.  
La Hyuga volteó —Traquilo, Sasuke-kun, no se lo contaré a nadie!— allí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo.  
Con eso último Hinata se perdió entre la multitud de habitantes que caminaban a esas horas.

Ella no le tenía miedo.

Él esperaba que la chica le dijera:  
_"Lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero a mi me gusta alguien más..." _o_  
__"Yo, yo pues... no deboo estar... cerca de... ti..."  
_Sin embargo, ella dijo que lo apreciaba como un hermano.  
Eso sólo lo escuchaba del idiota de Naruto.  
Y por alguna razón, cuando ella lo dijo... se escuchaba totalmente diferente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Qué pasó?  
¿Acaso no se da cuenta que Sasuke, el gran y último Uchiha, la invitó a salir?  
Bueno...  
Eso le molestó un poco, lastimó su ego.

Era Hinata Hyuga de quien se trataba al fin de cuentas.

En toda la aldea, era la única chica de su edad que no estaba interesada en él. Sino en el rubio.  
Era lógico que sería un gran reto.  
Incluso sería más complicado que ganar la guerra! _La que, por cierto, perdió... (¬_¬)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era momento de planear otra táctica.

¿Pero cuál?

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguente Sasuke fue llamado a la oficina de la Hokage.

—¿Qué quieres?  
—Te daré una misión de rango D— Sasuke cruza su brazos —Pero necesito que llegue tu compañero.  
—D? Incluso en rango S no necesito ayuda.— Tsunade golpea el escritorio con su mano en puño. —Sí que la necesitarás! Dudo MUCHO que tú puedas manejarlo solo!  
—Hmp!—el Uchiha cierra sus ojos.  
Un par de minutos después...

**(( TOC TOC TOC ))**

—Pasa!— grita la hokage.  
—P-perdón Tsunade-sama... lamento la tardanza!— Sasuke abre un ojo y mira de perfil con molestia.  
—((Es en serio, ella? Tsk! Debe ser una maldita broma!))  
—Tranquila Hinata— luego de tomar un respiro se percata de la presencia del Uchiha. —Sasuke-kun!— la ojiperla se acerca al escritorio.  
—Bien! Con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.— la quinta hokage le pasa un pergamino a cada uno. Luego de leer el contenido...  
—Es una maldita broma, verdad?!— mientras mira a Tsunade con rabia.  
—No.  
—Yo no aceptaré esto!— Sasuke da media vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta la hokage se levanta de la silla.  
—Está bien. Yo sabía que no servías para esta misión.— ella vuelve a sentarse y se cruza de brazos. Hinata solo observa la situación.  
—Ella puede sola.  
—Si no aceptas esta misión, entonces tendrás que ayudar en los cultivos a las afueras de la aldea. Decide rápido, que no soy una mujer paciente! Puede que seas más fuerte, pero aún estás bajo mis órdenes.

Sasuke aprieta con odio el picaporte de la puerta y da media vuelta.  
Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo... y aunque la misión no era para nada de su agrado, era necesario si quería acercarse a la poseedora del Byakugan.  
Mira a la Hyuga.

—Date prisa! Mientras más rápido empecemos, más rápido se terminará esta estupidez!  
—S-sí!— responde Hinata. Y ambos abandonan la habitación. —C-con su permiso, Hokage-sama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Aqui es Sasuke-kun.  
—...— ambos entran.  
—Ustedes son los enviados por la Hokage?  
—Sí, señora.— Sasuke no movía ni un músculo. Una vena palpitante era lo único que se movía.  
—Síganme, jovencitos.— una señora de unos setenta años, aproximadamente, los condujo a la parte trasera de la vivienda.  
Hinata se quedó asombrada por la cantidad de infantes en esa habitación; Sasuke la seguía en silencio.  
En la habitación habían 20 niños y niñas entr años de edad.

Sí!  
Debían ayudar en una guardería por una semana; lo que demora una persona en curarse de la gripe.

La encargada los miró y comezó a explicarse.  
—Tengo dos mujeres que me ayudan a cuidar a estos pequeños, pero ambas tienen gripe y no quiero que los niños se enfermen.  
—Cierre un tiempo.— dice fastidiado el pelinegro —Es mi única forma de reunir dinero para mis gastos. Soy una mujer sola, sin familia... — la ancianita se puso algo triste y Hinata quiso cambiar el tema.  
—Q-qué es lo que debemos hacer?  
—Mantenerlos entretenidos... Si uno llora, pues... es mejor que no pase. Gracias muchachos.  
Con ello la viejita se retiró a descansar. Estaba muy vieja y cansada. Hinata obserba que Sasuke no tenía un rostro amigable.  
—Si prefieres, Sasuke-kun...— él la mira —... puedes retirarte. Y-yo puedo cuidarlos. No se lo diré a la Hokage!— ella sonríe.

Allí estaba otra vez. Ese pequeño y diminuto fósforo, que calentaba su pecho.  
Aunque él no lo notaba... o más bien no quería notarlo.

—Crees que no puedo cuidar de unos niños de 5 años?  
—Eh? Y-yo no dije eso! Es que... después...— Sasuke se acerca y toma en sus brazos a uno de los pequeños que jugaba con bloques. El pequeño niño de apenas 4 añitos vio la cara del Uchiha y comezó a llorar.

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba frialdad, odio, y eso asustó al pequeño.  
Unos pequeñines empezaron a hacer pucheros y otros a sollozar.  
—Haz que deje de llorar, Sasuke-kun.— expresa preocupada la ojiperla al ver la situación que se venía.  
Sasuke se quedó quieto con el pequeñito colgando de los brazos del Uchiha. Hinata se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía ni idea de como calmar a un infante.  
Ella se acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Empezó a arrullarlo.  
El bebé se calmó y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

Hinata siente que alguien la observa.  
—Sa-sasuke-kun... yo...— estaba nerviosa —... no quise que... tu eres... yo... yo digo...— miró al suelo y se ruborizó.  
Cerró sus ojos y en susurros dijo.  
—El pequeño no crees que seas malo...— Sasuke lavantó una ceja —... es solo que tu rostro... bueno...— levanta la mirada —necesitas sonreir un poco!  
—Hmp!— el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa de ironía.  
—A-así es mejor!

—((...!))— su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco más rápido cuando la vio sonreír.

Miró por la ventana.  
Indiferente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasó una semana y las ayudantes de la anciana, dueña de la guardería, se habían curado por completo.  
—La paga se la envié a la Hokage, pero...— la abuelita metió la mano a su bolsillo y les pasó a los dos —Es un agradecimieto! Ambos hicieron un gran trabajo!  
—No se preocupe.  
—Insisto... No dejarás a una anciana como yo con la mano estirada, o sí?— la ojiperla se sintió incómoda por el gesto que hizo la señora y terminó aceptando.  
—M-muchas gracias señora!— Hinata estira su mano y caen un par de monedas. Ambos se dirigen al despacho de Tsunade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Buen trabajo muchachos! Aqui está su paga.— comenta felizmente Iruka cuando les entrega la paga —Me sorprende mucho que Sasuke-kun haya aceptado un trabajo como este!  
El Uchiha hace oídos sordos y comienza a retirarse del salón.  
—Ah! Ya me enteré Hinata-san... Lo tuyo con Naruto.— y sonrie pícaramente —Felicidades!  
—Eh... yo... p-pues...— y la kunoichi se sonroja —G-gracias, Iruka-san.

Sasuke hace una diminuta y casi imperseptible pausa en su caminar; nadie se fijó.  
Abre la puerta y sale de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto pidió consejos a Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, Shikamaru... incluso a Teuchi, el dueño Ichiraku.  
El rubio tomó el valor para invitarla a salir y desde hace un mes se habían vuelto novios.  
Toda la aldea lo sabía.

Menos Sasuke.

Él Uchiha pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, así que nadie sabía de su vida...  
Y él no sabía lo que sucedía en la aldea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era tiempo de llevar a cabo la segunta táctica!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un mensaje sobre el ascenso de Sakura como nueva Jefa de enfermería le llegó a Naruto en un ave que se posó en su ventana por la mañana.  
El rubio estaba feliz por ello y quería celebrarlo con sus amigos.  
Todos estaba en misiones...

Menos Hinata y Sasuke.

Pero eso no lo sabía el Uzumaki.  
Así que se levantó y salió de su departamento para buscar y felicitar a la pelirrosa.

¿En qué lugar encontrarías a una ninja médico?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Sasuke-kun?— el Uchiha se encontraba dejando un encargo en la recepción del hospital de Konoha. Sasuke ni voltea —Qué haces aquí?  
—No es de tu incumbencia.— firma unos papeles de entrega y luega se dirige a la entrada. La pelirosa lo sigue.  
—Te enteraste, Sasuke-kun!? ... S-soy Jefa de enfermería! No crees que es genial!  
—Que te hace pensar que me interesa tu vida?— expresa fríamente sin mirarla. Sakura deja de caminar detrás de él y mira al suelo con mucha tristeza.—((Sasuke...))— el pelinegro desaparece una vez está fuera del edificio.

La Haruno miraba el atardecer de un viernes, cuando escucha una voz familiar.  
—SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAN!— ella mira a su derecha y vió como se acercaba Naruto corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa.  
—((Naruto...))— ella intenta disimular la tristeza y le responde con otra sonrisa.

El rubio se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura.

—Él estuvo por aquí, verdad?  
—Yo...— Sakura bajó la mirada y su vista se volvía borrosa.  
—NO TE PREOCUPES-DATTEBAYO! No pienses en ese Teme! Hoy hay que festejar!— Sakura secó sus ojos y aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.  
Ambos fueron a comer dulces al mismo lugar al que Hinata iba.

En ese momento Hinata pasaba por allí.

Los vio juntos y sintió un vacio. Esta vez no sólo era un lugar vacio, sino que dolía... Aún más que antes, donde ella miraba a Naruto desde lejos.  
Sasuke había inducido duda en la mente de la Hyuga durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la guardería.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Sasuke-kun?— el pelinegro voltea.  
—Hinata...  
—Yo... pues... — la Hyuga mira al suelo. Sasuke indica que tome asiento.

_Cuando estaban cuidando a los infantes Sasuke expresó:_  
_—Para olvidar las penas, nunca debe faltar el sake..._

Por tal motivo, cuando la ojiperla los vio juntos y hablando... ella se dirigió a la taberna donde, extrañamente, Sasuke estaba bebiendo.  
Hinata toma asiento.  
Ambos estaban en una mesa; solos. El Uchiha le pasa un vaso con apenas dos dedos de sake, mientras él bebía un vaso lleno.  
—Y-yo... yo no bebo, Sasuke-kun...  
—Como quieras...  
Hinata mira el sake dentro del vaso. Su mirada... no era la Hinata que él observó por un tiempo... no era la misma chica tímida y alegre que conoció en la guardería.  
—Tranquila, Hinata.— ella lo mira —... no se lo contaré a nadie...— ella se sorprende, al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella usó cuando rechazó su invitación a salir.  
—Vi... vi a Naruto-kun... con Sakura-san...— susurra. Sasuke bebe su tercer vaso de sake.

Así volvió a haber silecio, pero no era un silencio incómodo.

—Hinata mira por la ventana del local y se da cuenta que era muy tarde. Había anochecido.  
—Mi padre se enfadará conmigo!— mecanicamente la muchacha bebió el contenido del vaso.  
Su rostro se ruborizó y golpeó la frente con la mesa.  
Sasuke abrió ambos ojos un poco asustado. Su mano estaba a punto de tocarla y la Hyuga se levanta como un resorte.  
Sasuke se hace para atrás.  
—Sasuke-kun! Quiero maaaaas!— grita la muchacha.  
—((Tenía razón... Ella no resiste la bebida.))— una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro y sin tiempo que perder le sirvió un vaso lleno.

**(( GLUP GLUP GLUP ))**

La chica bebe de golpe el líquido dentro del vaso.  
—jjjaaaaa... **(( TOC ))** Estuvo delicioso!— puso el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

La Hyuga había cambiado su personalidad completamente!  
No era la típica jovencita callada y tímida que se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa. Ahora ella hablaba sin parar de lo que ella quisiera.  
No tenía miedo a expresar sus ideas libremente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron tres horas en la taberna.  
Ambos tenían las mejillas ruborizadas por el sake.  
Sobre la mesa habían cinco botellas de licor.  
—Narutooo... por qué no me quieres?  
—...— Sasuke dejó de beber y empezó a observarla.  
—Sasuke-kun... acaso soy fea? Acaso no soy talentosa como para que te fijes en mí?— lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, ella se recostó sobre la mesa. —Lo he amado desde que recuerdo... y ahora... cuando por fin creí que él me había aceptado... yo... yo... -snif snif-  
—Mejor te llevo a casa...  
—Naruto... kun...— Sasuke, quien había bebido mucho más que la muchacha, aún era capaz de mantenerse en pie.  
Habían pocas personas en la calle.

Durante el camino Hinata murmuraba el nombre de Naruto.

Ella no soportó su peso y cayó.  
—Hinata?  
—zzzZZZ— se había quedado dormida.  
Sasuke la levanta como a una princesa y se la lleva a casa.  
Durante un momento la miró. Su piel suave y blanca, su cabello brillaba con la luz de las calles...  
Mientras la cargaba, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal... pero no quería admitirlo. Negaba lo que sentía.

El Uchiha no quería admitir que pensaba en ella como un ángel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke entra a una vivienda en particular.  
Abre la puerta del dormitorio y la acuesta en la cama.  
Ella se despierta.  
—Eh...? Tengo calooor...— Sasuke estaba a un costado de la cama, viéndola.  
La chica se sienta en la cama y se saca el abrigo.  
Sasuke se asombra por la actitud de la chica; ella aún estaba ebria. _Y eso que sólo bebió un vaso y dos dedos de sake D=_

Ella voltea y se da cuenta que Naruto estaba junto a su cama.  
—Naruto-kun, estás aquí!— la ojiperla se lanza sobre Sasuke y lo besa, creyendo que es el rubio.

El Uchiha abre sus ojos tanto como le es posible.  
Pero no la rechaza... depués de todo así era como terminaría su plan...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Qué era lo que Sasuke buscaba?  
¿Cuál era el plan?

Al comienzo Sasuke buscaba que Hinata se enamorara de él... pero eso sería imposible!  
En especial cuando ella rechazó su oferta para la cita.  
Luego cambió de estrategia y quiso que Hinata tubiera una mala idea de Naruto. Donde la pelinegrazulada creyera que el rubio aún amaba a Sakura.  
Con ello la Hyuga cayó.  
Como paso dos, era emborracharla y luego acostarse con ella.

¿Qué ganaba él desprestigiando a Hinata?

Sasuke quería que Naruto lo odiara y lo condenaran a muerte.  
Después de todo siempre sería visto como lo que fue, un criminal; y no en lo que se había convertido...

¿Pero realmente el Uchiha había cambiado?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y no quería alejarse de Naruto; quien en realidad era Sasuke.  
Él la levantó delicadamente del suelo y la puso sobre la cama.  
Él seguía besándola. Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados.  
Hinata tocaba la espalda amplia y varonil que tenia Sasuke bajo la ropa.  
Él se quitó la parte superior de su vestimenta.  
Su pecho estaba bien definido, podía notarse los esfuerzos del entrenamiento que realizaba una vez cada dos días.  
El Uchiha metió su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa que ella cargaba. La mano izquerda tocaba el cabello de la joven con mucha delicadeza.  
Ella cedió a la sutil exigencia y se despojó de la blusa, dejando a la vista sus exuberantes pechos.  
Ellos aún tenían sus ojos cerrados; el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente cerca del rostro de Hinata y escuchó una simple frase que dejó que todo lo que hacía se terminara de golpe.  
—Siempre te he amado... Estoy feliz de estar contigo, Naruto-kun...

Dentro de Sasuke algo se rompió.

Dentro de sí mismo sentía un dolor terrible, como si muchos kunai se clavaran en todo su cuerpo... y delante de él estaba la Hyuga, sonriéndole.  
Ella creía que estaba con su amor de la niñez; ella creía que él era Naruto.  
Se levantó como un rayo, se metió al baño y cerró con pestillo. Prendió el foco y se miró al espejo.  
—((Qué crees que haces?!))— Sasuke mojó su rostro —((Debes continuar con el plan! ... o acaso... o acaso...))— el Uchiha miró la puerta y en su mente apareció la cara de Hinata... veía su sonrisa —((Me habré... enamorado?!))  
Sasuke sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Es mejor que tome una ducha... ((y fría!))— dijo para sí.

Al salir del baño luego de unos treinata minutos ella estaba allí, en su cama.  
Con el pantalón y el brasier puestos. Estaba dormida.  
—Será mejor que la lleve a su casa.— ambos estaban en la mansión Uchiha.  
—Mmmmnn... sa... su... ke...— decia entre sueños la joven. Le llamó la atención y se acercó a ella.  
La ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna la iluminaba...  
—((Parece un... ángel...))**— **volvió sacudir la cabeza y se aproximó para cubrirla con una sábana.  
Inconcientemente ella levantó sus brazos y lo agarró del cuello.

Su cabeza terminó entre sus pechos!

—((...!))— de su nariz surgió un líquido carmín, envió su mano a la cara —Sangre? Tsk!— con ese susurro Hinata despierta.  
El pelinegro estaba cerca del rostro de la Hyuga, sobre su pecho.  
Su rostro ya no tenía el rubor característico de una persona ebria.  
—S-s-s-sasu... ke... kun?!— ella miró hacia abajo y encontró al Uchiha con el pecho al descubierto, ella en brasier, él estaba sobre ella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos; estaba sorprendido...

Toda la cara de Hinata se volvió completamente roja y luego de ello se desmayó!

Gracias a eso se pudo liberar.  
—Vaya vaya... ((Primero me limpiaré la nariz... luego me encargo de ella.))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los rayos de sol entraba por la ventana directo a los ojos de Hinata, los abre lentamente.  
—... eh... aaah... qué?! auch! ((Mi cabeza! Duele mucho!))— ella se sienta en la cama —Esta habitación... es mi habitación...  
Mira hacia abajo y cargaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. Ella estaba vestida completamente, ni los zapatos se habia quitado.  
Llega a su mente la imagen de anoche. Ella se ruboriza.  
—((S-sasuke... kun! N-no recuerdo lo de anoche!))

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era día de mercado para la Hyuga.  
Ella miraba a todas partes.

No quería encontrarse con cierta persona.

Caminando con la mirada baja chocó con alguien en particular.  
—S-sasuke-kun!— ella se ruborizó.  
—Hola...— el la contempló un instante, luego desvió la mirada. Ella también miro hacia un costado.—Y-yo... yo no... recuerdo... l-lo de... anoche... — susurra.  
—Eso?— observa su cabello —Confundiste tu té con mi sake... Te afectó rápido y caíste dormida; te llevé a casa. Eso fue todo.  
—E-en serio?—mira hacia arriba.  
—Crees que te haría daño?! Crees que miento?  
—No! Yo confío en tí, Sasuke-kun.— otra vez esa cálida sonrisa. Sasuke se percata de la funda de compras y la arrebata de la manos delicadas de la ojiperla —Q-qué crees que haces, Sasuke-kun?!  
—Yo también estoy haciendo mercado.  
—P-pero...  
—Vamos!— comenzó a caminar por las calles de Konohagakure.  
—E-esperame! Sasuke-kuuun!

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Continuará? No lo sé... No quiero lastimar a ninguno... o será que la continúo? AAGHH! *tira de su cabello con desesperación*_

_Creo que lo dejaré en sus manos!  
Sí!_

_Cuando este fic llegue a los **15** comentario yo continuaré la historia... creo que eso me dará el tiempo suficiente como para planear una segunda parte... Siempre y cuando les haya gustado esta y tenga los **15** comentarios.  
Sin esas dos condiciones lo dejaré como One Shoot!  
_

_**Editado:** Sí... primero dije 25, pero creo que exageré... mejor 15. *aunque sé que tomará tiempo que tenga tantos D=*_

_**Abrazos y besos en papel! **...**RECICLADO!** -debemos proteger el medio ambiente- xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Da-chan:** Ho-o-o-la! *sonríe* LAS PROMESAS SE CULMPLEN (lo prometí? ... neeeh) :D Ha dado vueltas y vueltas mi cerebro por una parte dos para este fic... Sinceramente quería dejarlo como un Oneshot, pero... pero... No me deja dormir en paz! Dx_

_¿LO ESPERARON CON ANSIAS, VERDAAAD?_

_Para la trama del fic me ayudó una amiga de la uni... GRACIAS SAMMY-ANEKI! · · · Si algún día decides ingresar al mundo del Fanfic, espero leas esto! :D_

_Así que será un **TWO-SHOT**! (o no?)_ _;)_

_**Agradecimientos:** _angel maria 15, anonimamenteanonima, Invader Zam, Judy, kds (kids?), sofi, 0White-Rose0, guest (al cubo xD), Rizel Iwaki, MichelleUchiha, MariaHinalove, farn.s, Marilyn Uchiha, andy'hina, Tsuyuko-Chan, DAMIC00, yaz y todas quienes han tenido la GIGANTEZCA PACIENCIA. Porque les digo que es la continuación más difícil que he tenido hasta este día! (26-05-2015)

_**Disclaimer:** Los tiernos y hermosos personajes son exclusivos de Masashi-sensei... yo creé un AU del mundo ninja! Para las que esperábamos un final SasuHina! (En realidad ansiaba un NaruHina! (y shi pashó!)... pero Sasuke y Hinata también se ven lindos! :3)_

_**Recomendación:** You and me - Lifehouse : Wherever you will go -The calling : Just a dream - Nelly &amp; Christina : Enchanted - Taylor Swift y For you - Azu (en ese orden) ... Creo que deberían escuchar estas canciones como música de fondo :3 Me sirvieron mucho para escribir el fic (en parte la letra, pero es más por la melodía) Les cuento que eran las únicas que escuchaba mientras escribía esto :P_

* * *

**_LA VENGANZA TERMINÓ EN... AMOR? ··· CAP-2_**

* * *

¿Por qué la vida juega tan sucio?  
¿Por qué la felicidad no puede ser compartida?  
¿Acaso es obra del destino?

O... ¿Sólo es la fortuna de quien es bueno?

— Será que... — Sasuke mordía su labio, lleno de impotencia — (( Quiero que todo esto termine! )) — una fresca brisa nocturna movía su cabellera.  
Estaba sentado sobre el tejado de su vivienda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Últimamente, el Uchiha estaba más insoportable de lo acostumbrado.  
Todos los shinobi con los que salía en misiones se daban cuenta de ello.  
Todos menos el rubio; Naruto era el único que lo trataba como siempre.

Y era lo que más rabia le daba.  
Ese estúpido que se hacía llamar "su amigo" y no se daba cuenta de nada!

El extraño comportamiento había comenzado hace dos meses y medio.  
Cuando el _dobe_, frente a todos en una reunión, le pidió matrimonio a la Hyuga.  
¡Obvio que aceptó! Antes de desmayarse...

Una tarde, después de una misión que tuvo con Naruto y un miembro del clan Inuzuka,  
cuando regresaban a la aldea después de cinco días desesperantes para el shinobi de rastreo,  
Naruto comenzó una conversación que el azabache quería evitar en todo lo posible.

Su corazón no podría soportar esa plática...

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_— Oi Sasuke! — el Uchiha brincaba de rama en rama de manera arrogante — Tengo algo importante que pedirte, teme!_  
_El azabache ni lo miró; era una pérdida de tiempo._  
_Quería llegar lo antes posible a la aldea._

_Quedó de ayudar a alguien._

_— Sasuke-teme! — Naruto lo alcanzó corriendo y saltando de rama en rama por el bosque. — Quiero que me ayudes en algo importante para Hinata y para mí!_

_Cada vez que escuchaba a su estúpido rival hablar de Hinata y él en la misma oración, aparecía un extraño dolor en su pecho.  
Como odiaba sentir eso!_

_Sasuke lo miró de perfil con sus párpados entre cerrados.  
— Quiero que seas mi padrino en la boda-ttebayo!_

_Esa punzada en su pecho creció considerablemente, al punto de que su respiración se detuvo por un minuto completo.  
Sasuke divisó la entrada de la aldea y desapareció instantáneamente.  
Naruto quedó en blanco, abandonado junto al otro compañero shinobi en el camino._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_— Que bueno verte, Sasuke-kun! — Hinata estaba en el huerto trasero de la mansión Hyuga — Ya regresaron... — ella sonrojó.  
Eso lo lastimó tanto o más que las palabras del rubio.  
Sasuke sabía que ella se alegraba por Naruto, no él._

_— Sasuke-kun... ¿no será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses un poco?_

_Comenta ella mientras cosechaba unas zanahorias.  
— Esa misión no era ningún esfuerzo. — respondió molesto, mas ella no lo notó._

_Con el tiempo se habían vuelto cercanos y ella lo apreciaba de una manera distinta.  
__No se daba cuenta que le daba un trato diferente.  
__Ya no como un hermano; como siempre hace Naruto.  
_

_Las veces que se encontraban por casualidad,  
__o cuando Sasuke la visitaba de sorpresa con una tonta excusa que ella se creía.  
__Jamás, nunca dejaba de decirle la misma frase: — Qué bueno verte, Sasuke-kun!_

_Sin omitir aquella sonrisa que aceleraba el corazón del Uchiha._

_— Si insistes... — iba a cosechar su huerto ese día y él se había ofrecido de una forma muy sutil.  
__Mientras cortaban y metían las hortalizas y verduras en las canastas ella tocó un tema delicado.  
__Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería esa conversación.  
__Pero no estaba preparado para ello..._

_Nunca lo estaría._

_— Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun te contó lo de la boda? — él permanecía en silencio.  
_

_El día que el Uzumaki realizó la fiesta sorpresa de compromiso; para su "suerte" le dieron una misión.  
__En realidad, había escuchado la fecha y evento de la boca de Chouji.  
__Cuando, este último, se topó con el pelinegro en la cantina._

_Así que pidió una misión para estar fuera esos días.  
__Le tocó "guiñar" su ojo a la nueva chica del departamento de archivos.  
__La que tontamente cayó en su genjutsu y autorizó su salida durante una semana.  
__El rubio se molestó con el azabache y lo reprendió como si fuera su hijo.  
__Obviamente a Sasuke le importó en lo más mínimo.  
__Pero ahora la propia Hinata se lo estaba pidiendo._

_No le contaba entre tragos como lo hizo el Akimichi._

_— Aceptase su petición?  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? — preguntó con un tono calmado y con aire melancólico.  
— Pues... — ella elevó la mirada al cielo despejado de esa tarde y sus mejillas sonrojaron dulcemente — Tanto y tan poco... — susurró._

_— No lo haré. — comentario frío que sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos para ver el perfil del azabache con tristeza mezclada en amargura y dolor.  
— ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?  
— Una misión que me mantendrá lejos por un tiempo... (( un largo tiempo... )) — expresó sin mirarla a los ojos.  
__— ¿No... no puedes regresar para la fecha acordada?_

_— No._

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
****-o-o-o-  
****-o-****  
**

Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo cerca de ella.

Cada segundo a su lado era un dulce tormento.  
Lo soportó por un tiempo, pero... Luego de un año y cinco meses de noviazgo entre Hinata y Naruto la herida ya no provocaba un agradable suplicio.  
Ahora no dejaba de molestarle y doler en cada instante que la veía y sabía que nunca sería de él.

¡Maldito sea el momento en que se fijó en ella!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente por la madrugada, Sasuke abandonó la aldea sin dejar rastro.  
Y nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Excepto...

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — llamó a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha.  
Ella llevaba una canasta con hortalizas frescas. Eran de su jardín.  
El Uchiha las había olvidado el día anterior por irse deprisa.  
— ¡Sasuke-kun, traje las hortalizas que me ayudaste a cosechar ayer! — se acerca a la entrada y deposita la canasta en el escalón superior.  
Toca la puerta y ésta se abre ligeramente.

Estaba sin picaporte.

— Sasuke-kun... Estas bien? (( ...! )) — sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
Todo estaba en su lugar.  
Perfectamente bien ordenado.  
— (( Es... todo lo contrario a Naruto-kun )) — sonrió internamente al compararlos.

Depositó la pequeña canasta sobre la mesa de comedor y caminó rumbo a las escaleras.  
Sintió que había estado en ese lugar antes.  
¡Imposible!

Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa del Uchiha.  
— (( Será que... está en una misión? ))  
Ella bajó su mirada y observó el piso de madera con pesar.  
— ¿Se habrá despedido de Naruto-kun? — susurró.

Cerró la puerta y caminó por el pueblo con mirada distraída.

— Auch! — expresa una chica de ojos jade.  
— Lo-lo siento mucho, Sakura-san.  
— Tranquila Hinata. ¿Te sucedió algo? — la pelirosa divisó un aire nostálgico en su mirada.  
— La... la verdad... no lo sé.

Sakura creyó que Naruto había metido la pata.  
— Buscas a Naruto? — la pelinegra asentó dubitativa.  
Sakura la tomó del brazo y dibujó una sonrisa cálida.

Caminaron hacia el típico lugar de comida del rubio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ((Será mejor así...)) — Sasuke meditaba su huida.  
El viento se tornó turbio y frío.  
Las nubes estaba entintándose de negro.  
Una gota helada cayó sobre su mejilla y las demás las siguieron.  
Pero de todas las gotas que caían del cielo nublado y recorrían su rostro...

... una de ellas no provenía de arriba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Na-Naruto-kun...  
— Hinata! — el rubio se levantó corriendo del puesto con una sonrisa para abrazarla.  
Ella sonrojó.  
— Llevan de novios más de un año... Un par de meses para su boda y sigues sonrojando cuando Naruto está cerca de ti!  
Expresa la pelirosa al verlos.

Feliz de ver que su mejor amigo por fin tendría la felicidad que le arrebataron de bebé.  
Por fin Naruto tendría una familia.  
Sin embargo, Sakura no podía evitar sentir envidia de ambos.

Después de todo, a quien esperó tanto tiempo no parecía notar que existía si quiera.

Naruto estaba almorzando solo; tenía un poco de ramen regado en su cara.  
— ¡NO SEAS UN CERDO! — Sakura le haló la oreja para que no ensucie a Hinata.  
— Perdón, Sakura-chan... Hinata-chan — expresa apenado sobando su oído.

Hinata sonríe dulcemente y niega con su cabeza.

— Naruto-kun... ¿Sasuke-kun se fue a la misión?  
— ¡¿MISIÓN?! — exclaman sorprendidos los compañeros del equipo 7.  
— Ujum! Sasuke-kun me contó que tenía otra misión y no podría asistir a la boda.  
Naruto rascó su cabeza confundido e irritado.

Sakura, pues... ella era la única que sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Hinata. _O eso era lo que ella creía ;)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El azabache era lo más discreto posible.  
Y le funcionaba bien con el resto de la aldea.  
Pero, un par de ojos se fijaban de aquellos imperceptibles detalles que el Uchiha tenía con la Hyuga. _Sí, un par! ;)_

¿Realmente, el chico frío y distante del que se enamoró, se fijaría en la misma mujer que estuvo detrás de su mejor amigo por años?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¡Teme! Debió decírmelo.  
— ¿Cómo te enteraste tú, Hinata? — pregunta nerviosa la chica de ojos jade.  
— Sa-Sasuke-kun me lo contó ayer que fue a ayudarme con el huerto.  
Naruto y Hinata se miraban el uno al otro con tristeza.  
Ambos consideraban al arrogante de Sasuke como si fuera de la familia.

Después de todo; ahora él era el único que se encontraba solo.  
Pero Sakura contemplaba con preocupación el perfil de ambos.  
En ese momento, por más que lo quisiera negar...

Sasuke se había enamorado de Hinata.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A pasado algo de tiempo...

Hinata está en el campo de entrenamiento.  
Ella aún mantiene un poco de su rutina para despejar su mente.  
Algo le preocupa desde hace más de un mes.

— Pobre Sakura-san... Ella debe estar más preocupada que Naruto-kun y yo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El Uchiha lleva fuera de la aldea más de cuatro semanas.

Esa misma mañana que Hinata le contó al rubio y la pelirosa la "misión" de Sasuke.  
Sakura, al ser aprendiz de la Hokage, tenía acceso a ciertas habitaciones dentro del edificio principal.  
Corrió a la sala de misiones y revisó los registros sin permiso de Tsunade.  
Era una falta grave dentro del Código Shinobi.

No importaba en lo absoluto.

_~ASIGNACIÓN DE MISIONES~_

_Uchiha Sasuke: 0 (cero)_

Así fue como Haruno le contó al Uzumaki, y este a Tsunade-hime.  
Quien dio aviso a Sunagakure y Kumogakure; luego regañó a su discípula.  
Entre otras aldeas ninja donde pudieran ver al Uchiha.

Pero habían pasado 37 días sin noticias de él.

— Sakura-san!  
— OoOoOoe! Hinataaa~! — Sakura tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas.  
— Qué... qué haces en un lugar como éste, Sakura-san?  
— Acompáñame, ¿sí? ¡MÁS SAKE!

Camino a casa, después de entrenar, la ojiperla se topó con la ojijade.

— Me-mejor vayamos a casa, Sakura-san.  
— PERO QUE VA! — la pelirosa la tomó del brazo y la haló.  
— ¿E-estás sola, Sakura-san?

— Si... — el rostro alegre y vivaz se tornó sombrío y melancólico.

En la mesa habían varias botellas de sake.  
El que estaba bebiendo Haruno estaba caliente.  
Las nubes no permitían observar las estrellas de aquella fría noche.

— Sakura-san...

— ¿Qué?! No vayas a sentir lástima de mí!  
La kunoichi médico tenía una mirada llena de dolor y odio.  
— Yo soy quien tiene lástima de ti! — golpeó la mesa con el vaso de sake.  
— eh? Sakura-san... ¿De qué hablas?

— Ves! Por ser tan ingenua pasó lo que pasó! — reprochaba la medic-ninja.  
— Pero...  
— Hinata, es culpa tuya que Sasuke haya dejado la aldea; nuevamente.

— M-mi culpa? — sus ojos de color lila abrieron enormemente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke se encontraba descansando en la rama más alta que había en un gran árbol.  
Sus ojos estaban observando los puntos blancos luminosos.  
Poco o poco sus parpados se cerraron.

**-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!_  
_— ...?_  
_— ¿Y mi venganza?_  
_— ¿"Tu" venganza? — Sasuke se encontraba frente a sí mismo._

Hace mucho tiempo que no le sucedía aquello.

Sasuke decidió alejarse cuando notó que se sentía extraño cerca de ella pero, fue inútil.  
Parecía que el destino quisiera verlo sufrir.  
Las pocas veces que salía de su residencia se topaba con ella y Naruto; juntos.  
Creyó que era mejor no luchar contra el destino y decidió castigarse dulcemente.

Decidió pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla aún más.  
Decidió atormentarse, casi a diario, sólo para ver su hermosa sonrisa.  
Pero él también es humano.

Y cada uno tiene un límite para soportar el dolor.

_— No permitiré que esa estúpida mujer nos haga sentir de este modo, Sasuke._  
_— ¿Quién demonios eres? Y ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes amenazarme?_  
_— Es una pena que no me reconozcas, Sasuke._

El Uchiha no sabía lo que sucedía en realidad dentro de sí mismo.  
No era un enemigo que lo introdujo en un genjutsu.  
Ni ningún otro tipo de técnica ninja del cual haya sido víctima.

_— Con toda esa inteligencia que presumes y no sabes quien soy... Me das lástima._

Sasuke rechinó los dientes con molestia ante las palabras del clon.  
Su sangre hervía como antes; como cuando quería destruir la aldea.  
Pero no tenía nada que ver con su pasado.

_— Ya que te haz vuelto un cobarde tendré que hacerme cargo de esto._  
_— ¡Pero que dem-!_  
_— Será por nuestro bien. Despreocúpate, idiota, no la lastimaré._

Una sensación extraña creció dentro de él, cuando se fijó en la sonrisa de Hinata.

Era una clara señal de gritarle a una persona; sí, solo una.

Que para mezclar aún más su cerebro, no era a Naruto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-**

Era una tarde pacífica... por decirlo de alguna forma.  
Naruto estaba preocupado por su imbécil amigo, pero no había ido tras él esta vez.  
— _Tarde o temprano debes volver por lo que dejaste, Sasuke-teme!_ — susurra molesto mientras camina hacia Ichiraku.

Pero esa tarde no era amigable con Hinata.

La ex-heredera Hyuga estaba centrada en sus propios sentimientos desde hace unas semanas.  
Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la palabras que expresó Sakura.  
Esa noche en el bar, cuando estaba ebria a más no poder.

_— ¿P-por mi culpa?_  
_— Acaso no te diste cuenta que Sasuke está enamorado de ti!_  
_— ...!_  
_— No pudo soportar más tiempo y se marchó!_

Desde hace un par de días, Hinata pensaba sólo en las palabras de Sakura.  
Pensaba en él y cada momento que estuvieron juntos.  
Incluso, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza al recordar un extraño sueño de hace un par de años.

_Ella estaba en el jardín de una hermosa casa, fabricada de madera._  
_En el patio trasero corrían dos pequeños; niña y niño._  
_Ambos de cabellera negra y tez blanca._

_La niña tendría unos diez años y jugaba con una pequeño de ocho, siete quizá._  
_Ella estaba parada bajo un frondoso árbol; observando a los pequeños con una sonrisa._  
_De pronto unos brazos musculosos y desnudos la abrazan cálidamente por la cintura._  
_Y el mentón del hombre se recuesta sobre su hombro._

_— Es tiempo de tener otro... y no te lo estoy preguntando._  
_Y unos suaves labios la toman por sorpresa con una sonrisa ligera.  
__Ella se asombra cuando el rostro que percibe frente al suyo era..._

_— Mmmm... Sa... su... ke..._

Hinata regresa al mundo del presente; a la realidad.  
Estaba completamente roja al rememorar ese sueño.  
Y enrojeció más, cuando recuerda el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke, apoyado sobre sus senos.

Ambos sin vestimenta superior, ella en brasier, él estaba con una mirada sorprendida y con su mano en la nariz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El tiempo pasó lentamente desde la conversación en la taberna.

Era un día muy soleado.  
Perfecto para festejar una hermosa celebración.  
Perfecto para llevar a cabo una boda.  
Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban totalmente nerviosos.

Ambos tenían en mente dos asuntos distintos que involucraban a la misma persona.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación junto a Hanabi, quien la ayudaba en su vestimenta y peinado.  
— ¿Qué te sucede, onee-chan?  
— eh? — ella regresa de su extraño ensimismamiento.  
— A eso me refiero. — Hinata le sonríe dudosamente — Algo te molesta desde hace días, onee-chan.  
— No es nada, Hanabi-chan.

La nueva heredera Hyuga suspiró profundamente.

— Si no quieres contarme... está bien, yo comprenderé.  
Su hermana mayor la contemplaba con una mirada lejana.  
— Creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas, onee-chan.  
— ¿Pensar mejor?  
— Sí. — caminó hacia la puerta del patio trasero y la miró como si estuviera reprimiéndola.

— Deberías... No! DEBES meditar un poco.

Cerró las puertas luego de dejar a una confundida Hinata en la habitación.  
Sus piernas la llevaron a la puerta corrediza trasera.  
Bajó los escalones y caminó hacia el patio que colinda con el bosque que rodeaba a Konohagakure.

— Pensar mejor... — sin querer admitirlo, su mente le mostró la imagen del Uchiha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lejos de la residencia Hyuga.  
Donde los preparativos estaban listos para la bella y tan aclamada celebración.  
En la entrada a la aldea se escucharon unos gritos de mujeres y niños.  
Una gran explosión y unas llamas negras comenzaron a consumir la entrada principal.

— ¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

Todos los jounin y ANBU corrieron en tanto se dio aviso de lo ocurrido.  
— (( Maldición, Sasuke. Así no deberías hacer las cosas! ))  
Su despistado y rubio amigo corrió a la entrada.

Naruto, vestido con Kimono de seda; regalo de Kakashi, Iruka y Tsunade.  
Quedó rasgado y sucio mientras corría sobre los tejados para detener al cretino del azabache.  
Un idiota que no se encontraba consciente; parecía estar en una especie de trance.

— Oi, SASUKEEE! — el rubio intentó acercarse.

Pero una ráfaga de fuego negro atacaba los puntos donde el rubio estaba.  
No sólo la entrada, sino las casa estaban siendo afectadas.  
Ese escándalo mezclado con gritos, llegó a ciertos oídos.

— TEMEEE! DETENTEEE!

Jutsu tras jutsu y el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja alejó al idiota de ojos rojos.  
Sasuke no sabía lo que hacía; al menos no el Sasuke que Naruto conocía desde chicos.  
— ¡OE! ¡Detente! ¡REACCIONA, TEMEEEEEEE!

Pero era inútil.

Las llamas dentro de la aldea eran sosegadas por los shinobi con lentitud.  
El único capaz de apaciguar ese mar negro era quien lo creó.  
Pero el Uchiha no quería negociar y no era a Naruto al que quería hablarle.  
El Uzumaki era el único que podía hacerle frente, pero no le daba las cosas fáciles.  
Y ya suficientemente lejos de una población que no reciba daño.  
Decidió golpear a su rival con una técnica que lo dejara inconsciente, pero no fue necesario...

El Susano'o del pelinegro poco a poco disminuyó ante la presencia de un bello ángel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¡No, Naruto-kun!  
Ese ángel que apareció frente al rubio, detuvo el ataque y el Uzumaki desvaneció la capa de chakra.  
La chica dio la espalda para caminar hacia Sasuke y Naruto sonrió con alegría y gratitud.

Lo único que quedó en el centro de todo ese espacio vacío fue un chico de cabellera negra; de rodillas en la tierra.  
Golpeando el suelo con sus puños una y otra, y otra vez.  
Maldiciendo en silencio su falta de buen juicio y apretando su mandíbula.

Ella se agachó frente a él y colocó su mano sobre su cabellera lacia.  
Sasuke no quería mirarla; sus ojos estaban rojos aún y no era por ningún jutsu.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con ternura.  
Esa ternura que desprendía sin darse cuenta... y que lo atrapó hasta el punto de llevarlo hasta experimentar la locura de los celos.

— Mírame, Sasuke-kun.  
— No... no puedo.  
Ella se asustó, había escuchado la historia de los ojos Uchiha de parte de Naruto.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te... te duele algo?

Esa compasión...

Acababa de atacar Konoha y gran parte de las llamas eliminaba el bosque de los alrededores.  
Pero ella sólo preguntó por su bienestar.  
El azabache comenzó a reír de una manera sincera y sin mirarla aún, exclama: — ¿Ves?

Ella ladeó su cabeza un poco.  
— Por eso no puedo verte a los ojos.  
— Sasuke-kun... yo... yo no com-

— Sí lo hago... Creo que moriré.  
Ella se sobresaltó y dejó de tocar su cabeza.  
— Si te miro a los ojos y no encuentro lo que busco, creo que perderé el control por completo y no quiero lastimarte.

Un kunai se dirigió a velocidad en el punto ciego de Hinata.  
Sasuke se levantó y la abrazó para tirarse al suelo y evitar que la lastimara.  
En la lejanía se escuchó una odiosa voz de parte de un tercero que estaba caminando rumbo a la ladea.

— ¡APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE DOY, SASUKE-TEME!

Naruto desapareció para apagar la situación que se había creado en la aldea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ((Espero que ese idiota le diga lo que realmente siente.))  
El rubio sonreía alegre mientras saltaba de rama en rama; camino al desastre.

— ((Maldición! ¿Cómo calmaré a los viejos y al consejo esta vez?))

Su cara estaba llena de espanto cuando pensó en la Hokage.  
— ((¡Primero debo hablar con la abuela Tsunade!))

Ese rostro zorruno se volvió melancólico cuando pensó en su compañera de equipo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Parpadeó varias veces ante la mirada fija y ese adorable sonrojo que ella le daba en primer plano.  
Al cubrirla quedó sobre ella; mirándose el uno al otro.  
Sabía que estaba mal, que tenerla abrazada bajo su seguridad la incomodaría.

Sin embargo, no se podía apartar.

— Pesas, Sasuke-kun...

Se apartó y disculpó, por ensuciar su hermoso kimono nupcial. Al cual no le dio importancia.  
Ella vio esos ojos. Unos ojos que jamás creyó que Sasuke demostrara; ojos rojos por llorar.

El silencio envolvió el ambiente, que no se tornó tenso... todo estaba en calma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Al final de cuentas logré lo que buscaba. — manifestó luego de un largo rato.  
— ¿Qué buscabas? — levantó la mirada para posarse en el perfil de él. El atardecer iluminaba su rostro de una forma peculiar.  
— Mi venganza... — la miró por un pequeño y diminuto instante, con el que comprendió lo que pasaría luego de todo ese alboroto.

Se levantó y lo tomó del brazo para levantarle del piso.  
— ¿Qué haces?  
— Debo esconderte. — lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró, sólo para que él la dejara luego de unos pasos.

— Detente... — susurró cansado.  
— ¡Debes ocultarte! Sólo hasta que Naruto-kun calme las-!

— ¡YA BASTA! — se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que, luego de eso, bajó el rostro apenado de haberlo hecho.  
Hinata llevó sus manos a la boca y su visión se comenzó a volver turbia.  
— Esa estúpida compasión y ternura que demuestras sin darte cuenta... Por culpa de eso es que me enamoré de ti.

Ella abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó esas palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

— Sakura-san tenía razón. — murmuró entre sollozos que el azabache no escuchó y la miró apenado.  
— No quería gritarte. No llores por mi culpa. Yo... yo no quería hacerte daño. — sus párpados se suavizaron.  
— Estoy llorando por tu culpa... — eso era algo que Hinata nunca diría y le sorprendió — ... pero, no me lastimaste.

Caminó hacia él y extendió su mano derecha hacia la mejilla del chico, para tocarla con temor.

Sasuke estaba perplejo.

Si un enemigo se acercaba hacia él con intenciones de matarlo, no podría hacer nada. Ese tacto tan delicado lo dejó sin fuerzas.  
— Yo... yo no sé si... — mirando al suelo con notoria vergüenza — ... ya no sé si lo que siento por Naruto-kun es... es amor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-  
****-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Sasuke creyó escuchar bien?

¿Hinata duda de lo que sintió todos estos años por el _dobe_?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Cuando estoy contigo es... de alguna manera es diferente. — sus ojos miraron los de Sasuke.  
No mentía. Ella nunca mentiría con algo así.  
— Podrá sonar... extraño... — tragó pesado antes de continuar — La única persona con la que me he visto en... en el... en sueños...

Cada palabra pronunciada hacía que su piel subiera un tono en color rojo.

— Yo... y Sa... Sasuke... kun... — soltó la mejilla y cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Las mangas del kimono le ayudaban en gran medida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Qué decirle?  
¿Cómo actuar?

Dejarse llevar por ese impulso descontrolado de abrazarla y sentir su piel cerca era lo que quería.  
No por perversión o suciedad.  
Era un aura de calor y felicidad constante que ella desprendía siempre.

Era una energía positiva que también transmitía su sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Estoy confundida, Sasuke-kun... — escuchó el azabache — En mi... en mi cabeza ya no solo está Naruto-kun. Desde que te... te fuiste yo... yo...

Ya no tenía nada que perder.  
El destino estaba marcado.  
Y su venganza lo había conducido a la locura del amor.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más... la abrazó.

¿Se puede expresar en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento?  
¿Acaso la felicidad de tenerla cerca y consolarla era tan grande que no cabía dentro de él?  
¿Realmente estaba pasando esto?

¿O era un truco sucio que le jugaba su desvariada cabeza?

— Sasuke-kun... — su voz se notaba quebrada. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. — Yo... yo no quiero que te pase nada malo.  
Silencio.  
Eso era lo único que reinó luego de las palabras de preocupación en ella.

Y el manto de estrellas los cobijó en aquel lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

El viento los condujo a una caverna cercana en busca de refugio.  
Sasuke encendió una fogata y colocó sobre ella una túnica oscura que llevaba siempre que salía en misiones.  
La ojiperla comenzó a pestañear de forma prolongada; pero no quería dormirse.

— Si lo hago... te iras.

Dijo ella y él solo sonrió.  
— No te casaste con el _dobe_, no estas usando ropa cómoda, no has comido, tienes sueño y estas con un hombre a solas, en el bosque... de noche. — miró a la chica dando a entender lo peligroso de su situación, ella se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente — Y aún así, sonríes. Eso es lo que me llamó la atención de ti.  
— Tu sonrisa también me... me gusta.

¿¡EH!?

— No es como la de Naruto-kun... — escuchar el nombre del rubio le molestaba un poco. — Tu sonrisa falsa me demuestra tristeza que quieres ocultar con malicia, pero la verdadera enseña que estas feliz por los logras que los demás hacen por sí solos, no porque los hayas ayudado. Eso te diferencia de Naruto-kun, que sonríe para darle confianza a los demás.  
Confundido de escuchar esa parte de él que no conocía, ella prosiguió.

— Yo la vi... esa vez que tuvimos que cuidar a los pequeños de la guardería.

La luz de la fogata la hacía ver aún más radiante y se estaba preocupando.  
Si ella seguía hablando y expresándose de esa forma tan dulce y tierna sin darse cuenta.  
Él podría hacer algo de lo que, quizá, se arrepentiría... sólo quizás.

— ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ-DATTEBAYO! — y ambos miran la sonrisa zorruna del rubio. — ¿Ya te declaraste, teme?  
Entrando en la cueva y acercándose al azabache, dándole una palmada en la espalda lleno de satisfacción.  
— ¿Aceptas, no es así, Hinata-chan?

Ella parpadeó confundida y al moreno se le brotaron un par de venas.

— Vaya que eres lento, teme... — suspiró pesado y tomó asiento junto a la fogata; situándose frente a Sasuke y a la derecha de la ojiperla.  
— ¡Creí que nunca se lo dirías, maldición! Me preocupé mucho.  
— ¿Vendrán por mí?  
— Ah... jajajajajaaaa... — rascó su nuca algo inquieto. — No... por el momento, sólo no te acerques a la aldea.

Mirando la situación y viendo que la chica seguía con esa ropa incómoda de boda sacó un paquete de su parte trasera.  
— ¡Esto lo envía Hanabi-chan! — pasándoselo con una sonrisa. — Para que el pervertido de Sasuke no te espíe conversaré con él.  
Sasuke se molestó y la miró incómodo, ella también lo hizo y se sonrojó; el Uchiha dejó de verla y salió antes de que notaran su vergüenza.

Naruto se rió. — Tranquila, Hinata-chan. Cámbiate y luego aclararemos algunos detalles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego de media hora fuera y lejos de la cueva, la chica les permitió entrar.  
Todo ese rato ellos permanecieron callados; más bien, el Uchiha no quería hablar.  
Un abrigo largo y una falda abrigadora, una chaqueta de malla y un cinturón que definía su cintura junto a un par de shorts que se ocultaban bajo la primera muda de ropa holgada. Su cabellera suelta y su rostro sin maquillaje; seguía siendo perfecta.

— ¿Viniste sólo a dejarme la muda de ropa, Naruto-kun?  
— En cierta forma. En realidad es para aclarar las cosas con el _teme_; en tu presencia, claro está. Hinata-chan.  
— ¿Aclarar? — mirándolo con antipatía a su idiota compañero de equipo.

—Sí, verán...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos creían que él era un cabeza hueca, pero no están ni cerca.  
El rubio veía en Sasuke un hermano... un hermano que no daba amor; ya que no lo recibía.  
Puede que Naruto lo tratara como familia, pero eso no era el sentimiento que el Uchiha necesitaba.

Si bien, en un comienzo, cuando se enteró que Hinata era su acosadora personal.  
Le llamó la atención conocer sobre ella y ver si podía llegar a quererla como decían.

El caso no fue así.

Naruto dejó de mostrar afecto cuando una tarde notó unos ojos curiosos tras la chica.  
Negros ojos que la miraban discretamente.  
Misma persona que la espiaba a través de ojos de los animales.

Naruto era querido por cada shinobi y kunoichi dentro de todo el mundo, pero... ¿Y Sasuke?

Alguien debía interesarse en él y demostrarle que la vida, aunque sea dura y todos te odien o te den la espalda... siempre te guarda una recompensa.  
Por eso decidió juntar a Hinata con él.  
Cada coincidencia, era planeada por el rubio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y con el paso del tiempo ellos crearon una conexión especial.

Hinata no se daba cuenta que al único chico con quien no tartamudeaba al hablar era Sasuke.  
Ella no se daba cuenta que todo el tiempo que estuvo de noviazgo con el rubio, no fue totalmente ameno.  
La chica comprendió que en todo ese tiempo nunca se besó con Naruto.

De alguna forma el rubio la sacaba a pasear y demás, pero nunca llegaba más allá de un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo o una tomada de manos.  
La Hyuga abría sus ojos al escuchar de la boca del Uzumaki, que ella sonrojaba de forma diferente cuando el _teme_ estaba cerca de ellos.  
Sasuke no podía creer que su estúpido rival lo único que trató todo ese tiempo fue provocar celos para que le diga lo que sentía.

Pero... ¿Por qué Hinata?

¿Acaso no había alguien más que miraba al Uchiha?

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— Yo debo irme. Y pues... Si quieres quedarte aquí no hay problema, Hinata.  
— eh? — aún no podía salir de la impresión.  
— Hanabi-chan iba a calmar a tu padre con respecto a tu verdadera decisión.

Naruto se levanta del suelo; Sasuke se pone de pie y exclama: — ¿Sakura?

— Le será difícil, pero es fuerte ((MUY FUERTE...)) — rodando una gota por su nuca.  
— No me digas que tú...  
— No. — manifiesta — Eso es algo del pasado. — sonríe como siempre — Estaré apoyándola como lo que somos, ¡un equipo!

Hinata lo mira al rubio mucho más confundida que antes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Por qué ella?

Sakura está enamorada de él desde la academia y Naruto hizo que ella sintiera algo por su mejor amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿Por qué, Naruto-kun? — ambos la miraron — Haruno-san está enamorada de Sasuke desde...  
— Porque — el rubio la interrumpe — este idiota nunca se había interesado en nadie. ¡En nadie-_dattebayo_!

Y en eso también se había fijado.

Sasuke era acosado por muchas chicas, mas nunca había espiado a una.  
En su razonamiento, Naruto, creyó que si una chica era de interés para su rival, puede que sea el destino.

¿En qué sentido?

La única chica que jamas se había fijado en él, era justo la parte opuesta al _teme_.  
Si Hinata era tierna, amable, compasiva, cariñosa y demás buenas cualidades.  
Sasuke era lo opuesto: rudo, grosero, egoísta, cretino... y para qué seguir.  
Si el Uchiha se tomaba la molestia de indagar sobre una mujer totalmente contraria.

Significaba, para el rubio, que el azabache buscaba esas emociones que no sabía expresar.

Y quién mejor que ella para mostrarle lo hermoso de ser amado.  
— Me disculpo si te hice comprender algo diferente al inicio, Hinata-chan.  
Una marcada reverencia y ella negó con sus manos y una temblorosa sonrisa.

— ¡Cuídalo, Hinata! ¡Y no seas un cretino con ella o me verás enojado, _teme_!

El pelinegro se acercó a paso firme con mirada fría y en un susurró dijo: — Ja! Gracias, idiota.  
Para luego darle un golpe en la cara con su mano en puño.  
Así fue como el clon del rubio desapareció del sitio con una sonrisa.

Ambos quedaron en el silencio, perturbado por las cigarras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-**  
**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Despertó en una colina llena de flores diversas, en color y aroma.  
Se podía apreciar una hermosa vista del bosque que no fue afectado por las llamas.  
Su cabeza giró de un lado a otro al notar que no era el lugar donde había quedado dormida.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una roca, un par de metros lejos.  
— Pues...

Aún era difícil procesar todo eso... ¿Se puede olvidar en unos minutos, un sentimiento de años?  
¿Confundió el amor con una profunda admiración de auto-superación?  
¿Acaso... reemplazó la admiración hacia Naruto por la curiosidad de Sasuke?

— Lo pensé bien, esta vez. — dijo Sasuke mientras ella se acomodaba en el pasto.  
La capa del Uchiha la cobijó; quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

— Enséñame el mundo con tus ojos. — ella abrió sus parpados ligeramente. — Estás confundida y no quiero forzarte a nada.

Se levantó de la piedra y caminó hacia ella; se acuclilló hasta quedar frente a sus grandes ojos.  
— Te pido que me enseñes a vivir de la misma forma en que tú lo haces.  
— Sasuke-kun, yo no... no sé...

— Un año.  
Tomo la punta de uno de sus mechones que colgaba de forma grácil y era mecido por la fresca brisa.  
— Se mi guía por un año y si aún sientes algo por el _dobe_... sólo regresas y ya.

Ella suavizó sus párpados y bajó la mirada.

Gesto que él interpretó como negación a su petición.  
Volviendo a estar de pie y dando la espalda a la muchacha.  
Alejándose de ella con pasos que parecían quemar su cuerpo; sentir su pecho oprimirse más y más.

Una suave mano sostuvo la suya, deteniendo su andar; tacto que reconocería donde fuera.

— ¿Te vas a ir... sin mi? — dulces palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.  
Voltea tan lentamente por temor a no ver lo que espera.  
— _Hinata_. — murmura, creyendo que todo es un maldito sueño.

Sus corazones latían en sincronía, pero ellos no lo sabían.  
Los rayos del sol la iluminaban desde atrás, resaltando su belleza.  
Y allí estaba esa sonrisa, que él imitó por reflejo.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó con entusiasmo — Sonreír es el primer paso para ver al mundo como yo.  
Su sonrisa la acompañó el característico rubor que daba ella.  
No había lenguaje en el mundo que pueda describir ese sentimiento.  
Y su cuerpo se movió sin avisar.

La abrazó tan fuerte que esa alegría llegó a ella.  
Y Hinata también lo imitó... Ambos sonreían de la misma forma.

Sasuke, después de todos esos años, por fin conocía el hermoso sentimiento del AMOR CORRESPONDIDO.

**~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~**

**~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~**

**~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · FIN · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~**

**~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~**

**~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~ · ****~ · ~**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** ¿Qué les pareció? *ansiosa por comentarios*_

_Les digo que leerlo me hizo sentir rara... como cuando tu pecho quiere gritar y saltar porque tu energía no logra hacerlo con todas las fuerzas. Creo que me quedó tierno y dulce. No sé... espero sus comentarios chicas guapas. :)_

_Ya que la trama en sí, se basa en Sasuke y lo que vivió después de la Guerra, no ahondé en el tema de las decisiones de Naruto y los sentimientos de Sakura... y no quise meter a los demás porque luego se sale de lo que quiero transmitir, que es: las emociones de Sasuke. :D_

_Además... Este es un final más lindo y amable con Sasuke-kun :3 No me agradaba dejarlo sumido en la agonía y el dolor. :( Así es mejor, no? ;) :D_

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡RECICLADO!_**


End file.
